Class Q at Clamp School!
by Kira Stone
Summary: Someone has been causing trouble at Clamp School. For the first time ever, Nikoru decides that the Clamp School Detectives need to call in help. Detective SchoolQ/Clamp School crossover.NokoruOCKira,
1. Intro

Nokoru Imonoyama, the heir to the President of the Imonoyama Corporation, looked out of the large French windows and sighed. "I am truly sorry, my friends, but we must call in professionals for this case. I can't put any more lives in danger and we haven't any leads so far." Nokoru turned and observed his friends' faces. Suoh Takamura, who had been working on his computer, had stopped at the sound of Nokoru's voice. He said, "I agree with you completely, Kaichou, but I haven't found any suitable detectives for the job yet. We need more than normal detectives to crack this case." Akira Ijyuin who usually agreed with Nokoru was quiet. "What's the matter, Akira-kun?" Asked Nokoru, surprised. "It's just that, well, adult detectives will not blend in with the students here. We will require students like us, won't we?" "You have a point, there. So then Suoh-kun, will you be able to locate someone like that?" Said Nokoru, "I'm already on it." Said Suoh, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "I'll have it by tomorrow." Nokoru left the room, shortly followed by Akira. 

You may be wondering, "What just happened?" Well, I'll tell you. Clamp School is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. It is unlike any other school in the world. The school's campus extends for about 5 km and is like a small city. Nokoru, Suoh and Akira were the three members of the Secondary division's student council. They were also members of the Clamp School Detectives, an organization started by Nokoru himself.

As Nokoru's father owns Clamp School the Clamp School Detectives have an almost endless capital as well as an airship. Now let's get back to our story. The next day, as Nokoru walked into the student council headquarters, Suoh came up to him and said, "Kaichou, I've found the perfect thing for us. It's Morahiko Dan's Detective School, DDS. It's reputed to be the best detective school in Japan." At that moment, Akira came in. Nokoru told him to get Mr. Dan on the phone and sat back in his office chair.

When Akira brought him the cordless phone he talked to Mr. Dan and then put the phone down. "Suoh-kun, will you send the airship to get them tomorrow?" "Yes, of course Kaichou." Said Suoh.

Meanwhile, at DDS, the best class, class Q had just cracked another important case and was relaxing in their classroom. They were laughing and joking around when Mr. Dan came in. At once, they got up and saluted. Mr. Dan said, "Another case has come up. The client will tell you all the details." Kyuu asked, "But how are we to get there, Dan-sama?" Mr. Dan said, "The client will send over his airship along with his secretary to get you there. Once there, he will initiate you with the case. Good luck."

Class Q assembled outside DDS the next morning with their luggage as they were going to stay for a few days. In a few minutes they saw something huge in the distant sky and they realized that it was an airship. It came closer and soon they could see the Clamp logo on it. The airship landed and the door opened. They expected a man to come out but instead a boy jumped out.

Kinta's jaw dropped and he said, in utter disbelief, "But that's a kid!" Suoh came closer and said, "I'm Suoh Takamura. I'm the secretary of the Clamp School's Secondary division Student Council. Please come this way." He led them to the back of the airship and they deposited their bags in the luggage area of the airship. They then climbed into the airship with a lot of 'wow's from Kyuu and some from Kinta. Suoh then took the controls and expertly flew the airship to Clamp School.


	2. To Clamp School!

Meanwhile, at DDS, class Q had just cracked another important case and was relaxing in their classroom. They were laughing and joking around when Mr. Dan came in. At once, they got up and saluted. Mr. Dan said, "Another case has come up. The client will tell you all the details." Kyu asked, "But how are we to get there, Dan-sama?" Mr. Dan said, "The client will send over his airship along with his secretary to get you there. Once there, he will initiate you with the case. Good luck."

Class Q assembled outside DDS the next morning with their luggage as they were going to stay for a few days. In a few minutes they saw something huge in the distant sky and they realized that it was an airship. It came closer and soon they could see the Clamp logo on it. The airship landed and the door opened. They expected a man to come out but instead a boy jumped out. Kinta's jaw dropped and he said, in utter disbelief, "But that's a kid!" Suoh came closer and said, "I'm Suoh Takamura. I'm the secretary of the Clamp School's Secondary division Student Council. Please come this way." He led them to the back of the airship and they deposited their bags in the luggage area of the airship. They then climbed into the airship with a lot of 'wow's from Kyu and some from Kinta. Suoh then took the controls and expertly flew the airship to Clamp School.

On the way, Suoh told class Q about the great history of Clamp School and the campus they would be staying on. Looking at a list in his hand, he said, "Narukawa-san, you will be studying in the Advanced Computer Sciences Lab. Kyu-san, Amakusa-san and Minami-san will be studying in the ninth grade. Please do not worry about any schoolwork; everything will be taken care of by the Clamp School administration. All you have to concentrate upon is the case."

" What about me?" Asked Kinta. "Well, we could not find any class suited to your talents, so you will be free for the entire day." Said Suoh. To stop the barrage of questions aimed at him, Suoh said that he was not authorized to say anything about the case to them. They looked out of the windows and saw a small city spread below them. They got down from the airship in a hangar near the offices. There seemed to be a small welcoming party to meet them. It consisted of two boys and a few adults. One of the two boys was blonde and was speaking with ease while the other was hanging on to each and every word that was being spoken.

Nikoru spoke, "Welcome, my name is Nikoru Imono Yama. I am the President of the Secondary division student council of this school. You have already met my secretary, Suoh Takamura and this is the council's treasurer, Akira Iguin. These are your teachers, Mr. Nobunaga, Miss Otani and Miss Kamagawa. Everything has been explained to them. Therefore, you will have enough time to study the case in minute detail." As a flurry of questions broke out, the teachers left.

There were a lot of questions on class Q's lips, but Nikoru interrupted them, saying that this wasn't the place to discuss things. He led all of them towards a big building, which he told them was the administration building and into a huge room inside which was the Secondary division student council room.

Inside, a girl was sitting on one of the two sofas and typing furiously on a laptop computer. She looked up as they entered and said, "Hi, guys. It looks like you took my advice and asked some professionals to help." She rested her head against the sofa and continued, "After this Maestro person destroyed the laboratory, we've been getting calls and e-mails from worried parents, asking if their child is going to be safe in Clamp School. It was all I could do to convince them not to write a petition calling for the school to be closed down."

Nikoru introduced class Q to the girl. When he got to Kyu, she looked at him with great interest, She said, "I've heard about your father. He was a great detective. If you're as good as he was, we'll get this case solved in no time at all." She then introduced herself. She said, "Please forgive the laptop, but it's what I learn here. My name is Kira Takamura."

"But weren't you the head inventor in IBM?" Said Kazuma. "What are you doing here?" Kira said, "I've come to learn my software and to help my brother out with the council work." As she said this, she indicated Suoh, who had followed them into the room. As they all stared at him, Kyu realized that they did bear a certain resemblance to each other. In fact, they almost looked like twins. Nikoru asked them all to sit down and told them that a person calling himself the 'Maestro' was causing trouble in the school. He had started out with small things, which wouldn't hurt anyone, but his last few 'pranks' had been of the dangerous variety. He had gone to extremes like setting the library on fire and other, worse things. He had to be stopped; otherwise somebody could get seriously injured or even killed.

Suoh looked at Kira and she immediately connected her laptop to a projector, which was set up in the middle of the room. Through this, she showed the DDS detectives images of, first the library fire, then the laboratory explosion. She also showed them images of other, seemingly unconnected events, which were linked by something the culprit left at the crime scene- "this" Said Kira, holding up a golden dart.

It was a strange type of dart, which could be used as a knife as well as a throwing dart in the martial arts. "It was found at all the scenes and had a piece of paper underneath it on which was written different threatening messages asking for clamp school to be closed down. It warned of future disasters if the school was kept running. All of the messages were signed by the 'Maestro'." Suoh stepped up and said, "I've examined all the darts found, and they looked like they were thrown from a distance of at least ten feet. Whoever it was, he was no amateur." "Well then, that makes it easier, right? All we have to do is locate the few professional dart throwers in this school." Said Kazuma.

All the council members in the room looked uncomfortable. "Um, the fact is that Suoh-kun and Kira-chan are the only registered professional dart throwers in the school." Said Nikoru, looking even more uncomfortable. Ryu said, "But I assume that both of you have alibis for all the incidents?" "Not exactly," Said Kira "We actually don't have alibis for any of the 'incidents'. We were out discussing things when they all occurred. We only reached the crime scenes after somebody called us on my cell phone." The class Q members looked at each other, frowning. Nikoru interrupted their thoughts and said, "Nobody from the council would dream of doing such a thing and I'll personally vouch for Suoh-kun and Kira-chan."

Readers, I'm sorry about saying that Suoh had a sister, but I'm afraid she just walked into my story, and there wasn't much I could do about it. And, she's also secretary of the council. I hope you don't think that she's a Mary Sue. She has her weaknesses, which will come to light later.


	3. The Case

Hi there again! I don't think I'll be updating in a while, so please review on this chapter so that I don't feel bad about it!

"All the same, because of what we know, we can't eliminate you two as suspects. We might have to ask you a few questions. I hope you don't mind." Said Kazuma. Suoh looked ready to burst with indignation, but Kira calmed him down and said, "We're ready to answer all your questions. Please don't worry, we won't take offence."

Suddenly, Akira burst into the room, breaking the silence that filled it. He brought with him a tray, which was filled with all sorts of cakes and seven cups of tea. He said that he had made some tea and cakes for everyone. After that, Kira brightened up and said that she would take them up to their rooms. They found that they were staying in the administrative building itself.

"These rooms are practically never used, except for the times the council members stay too late doing paperwork. Of course the Kaichou never stays here." Kira laughed. She added, " His capacity for doing paperwork is a standing joke here. After every two minutes or so, he finds an excuse not to do it. My brother has a tough time putting his nose to the grindstone to get the work done," Class Q couldn't help smiling (or, in Kyu's case, trying not to giggle).

When she opened the first in the series of doors, which led to the rooms, they all gasped in awe. Kinta said, "This is a double room, right?" Kira replied, "No, this is Minami-san's room." "You're joking." "No, of course not. The double rooms are much bigger than this one. Well, I'll leave you to get settled in." After opening the doors to the other two rooms, she left.

The detectives rested for a while, and then they decided to familiarize themselves to the surroundings and then to look for clues at the crime scenes. They went to the Secondary Student Council office. Unfortunately they got lost on the way there and were helped by two younger girls who said they were headed there themselves. At the office, they were introduced to the girls, who were members of the Elementary School's Student Council. They were Utako and Negesa.

They didn't see Nikoru at the office. When asked, Kira rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and said that he'd gone to put up a sign for an upcoming ball on the notice board and they didn't expect him back before teatime. The detectives glanced at each other dubiously. It was only twelve. Why would it take him four hours to put up a sign?

Both Suoh and Kira volunteered to be their guides for the afternoon. 'That's weird.' Thought Kazuma, 'Why are they both so anxious to show us around?' But they all remembered the time wasted in the morning hunting for the council office and unanimously agreed. The siblings quickly led them out of the building and started showing them around the school's campus.

The school was so huge that Class Q knew that they would be lost without them. They marveled at the wide range of subjects taught in the school. They asked where the students stayed and their answer was shown to them in the form of a small city, which had all the modern facilities including tube stations and at least three malls. They were amazed by the thoroughness on the part of the architect to provide all the necessary buildings required by the students. They realized that Suoh and Kira really knew every nook and cranny of their beloved school and liked showing them around to see the look of wonder on their faces so much that they were very proud of their school.

P.S.Please review!I'd really appreciate it!


	4. An intriguing incident and a new ally

OOkaay! I'm baack ! It's been a while since I updated this one!R&R!

Enjoy this chappie!

They looked around for a while, and then they saw a crowd of girls and boys in the distance. Kira and Suoh looked at the crowd and sighed. Kira looked at Suoh and then started walking purposefully towards the mob. She fought her way through the crowd and then emerged triumphant, holding Nikoru's hand and pulling him out. Nikoru, looking tired, sat down on the grass and said, "I wonder how long the girls will take to realize that I'm not there." "About as long as the boys will take to find out that _I'm _not there, I hope."  
Said Kira.

There was a sudden movement in the crowd and it disintegrated into smaller groups, which started looking for something. Kira gave a yelp and disappeared as a group of boys came near their group. A moment later, Nikoru, looking up, asked if there was any space in the tree above them. Kira answered positively from amongst the branches.

Nikoru and Suoh joined Kira in the tree and all three begged Class Q not to give them away. The first group that approached asked them if they had seen Nikoru anywhere. They replied in the negative, after which Nikoru gave a sigh of relief. The class of detectives asked the girls why they were searching for him. They replied that they were wondering whom he was going to ask to the ball and they all blushed and said that they hoped he'd pick one of them. The boys they asked also told them something similar, only they wanted to ask Kira to the dance.

Once they came down from the tree, Kira looked at Nikoru expectantly, but he stared at the ground sheepishly. After that, Kira said, in a choked voice, that she had to go see her teacher about something. She also told Suoh something in a low voice and then she started running away.

Suoh never said anything but the reproach in his voice was clear when he said, " Now she'll disappear again for the whole afternoon. And a friend of her's is coming down in the evening. We'll never get the paperwork done now." Nikoru apologized in a soft voice. Class Q looked on in astonishment. They had no idea what had just happened.

'Well, that's just another mystery to solve. Though by the looks of it the first mystery is much easier than this one.' Thought Kyu. Suoh said that he had to practice his archery and left. Nikoru said, by way of explanation, that Suoh was the current junior champion in archery and that a major tournament was coming up.

"Well, it looks like Nikoru was right. Suoh is a master of archery, not to mention several other sports, which all seem to be connected to ninja training." Said Ryu, "That's something to remember. It might come in useful sometime." "It might." Kyu, deep in thought, said, "What's really odd is that in most fields, Kira is as good as her brother and she's better than him in some."

"I think I've heard their family name somewhere before." Said Ryu. Meg said, "Me too. Maybe I've heard it in some tournament." 'In my circle, I doubt the people I know would talk of them in praise.' Thought Ryu, grimly. Ryu's grandfather was the head of the large criminal organization, Pluto. As his parents died when he was very young, he was raised according to his evil grandfather's wishes. Naturally, the people who raised him were criminals.

They were at the core of the administration building, examining Clamp School's extensive databases on the Takamura siblings. In a strange turn of events, Kira's 'friend', who had come down to help her with the rearrangement of the databases in Clamp School helped the detectives to find all of Clamp School's information about Suoh and Kira.

Her name was Kay and to say that she looked kind-hearted was an understatement. She looked as if you could tell her anything and she would help. She also had a great sense of humor and a ready wit. Somehow Class Q couldn't help liking her. Kyu had been looking ready to burst ever since she was introduced to the detectives and now looked as if he was stifling a laugh as Ryu gravely turned to her and thanked her for her help.

Kay hummed a tune as she spun her chair around. She was waiting for the detectives to finish digesting, thinking about and discussing the information she had found for them. She was laughing inside, of course. She had been doing that ever since Kira had told her about calling in the DDS detectives to solve the case.

She knew much more about the matters at Clamp School than the detectives and had already made her theories about the case. So, she was helping them indirectly after warning Kyu not to say anything with a look. Ryu wouldn't, of course. She started daydreaming.

Hmm… Ryu. She was always sympathetic to everyone who came to her with his or her problems. When Ryu finished his story, he had looked at her as if he expected hatred and anger in her eyes. He knew she hated Pluto and all those connected to it. She had looked up, smiled and said, "It's a pity we can't choose the family we're born into. But it did take a great deal of courage and goodness to run away from it like that." Then she told him something she, like him had never told anyone. At the end of that session, they both understood each other perfectly. She had always felt something strange and different about him and was happy that he trusted her enough to tell her the story that no one at Class Q knew.

This story is progressing quite quickly. Now all those who have read He thought of the day... can see where Kay comes in. Readers of that fic will know Kay's relationship with Kyu and Ryu, so read it, unless you want to stay clueless until the end of the fic!


	5. The Afternoon's events

**I'm still not dead! Here's chapter five up! **

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CCD/DSQ characters or campus, or anything else that you might read about in this fic.**

Earlier…

Kira brushed back tears, angrily. She couldn't believe she was crying over him again. It wasn't fair. How could he keep on making her think that she had a hope, only to bring it crashing down again? She wished he would start treating her badly, so that she could forget about him. But he would treat her so nicely and then, there was that look in his eyes when he looked at you. That look wouldn't allow her to forget him.

The tears started falling and she automatically headed towards her safe house in the woods. She and Nokoru had built it together, long ago, and only the two of them knew where it was. She looked up at the old tree and smiled through her tears. It was still growing and it grew bigger every year. Just like her.

She climbed into its branches and reached the door set in the wood. She was the only one who had the key, but the key wasn't the only thing necessary to get into the safe house. You had to do something else. The old code. She was certain Nokoru had forgotten it, but she had kept it. Even when she went to England for three years, she had written it down just in case she forgot it. Up till today she never had to look at the paper even once.

The door slowly creaked inwards. She got inside and locked the door again, to make sure no one interrupted her. Then she gave vent to all her feelings, talking to the walls, the floor, the books and herself. After she finished, she felt much better. She looked at her watch and realized that it was time to pick up Kay from the airport. She left, locking the door of the tree house behind her. Kay was a great person in times like this. It was a wonderful coincidence that she had happened to take up her offer just at this time. Yes, Kay would tell her whether to forget.

When Kay stepped out of the lounge and saw Kira's face she knew that something was wrong with her friend. She didn't say anything, however. She just smiled. She said, "So, what's up? Apart from the obvious database mismanagement." Kira looked faintly startled for a moment, before her frown cleared up. "You got my letter then." "Otherwise I wouldn't be here." "You're right."

She took Kay for a bite to eat at a small coffee shop and told her about the case and her ball dilemma. Kay listened but refrained from giving any advice. There was, as she very well knew, a time and place for everything, and now was not the time to be giving advice. She bit back a retort when she heard Kira's slightly bitter sizing up of Kyuu and Ryu.

She had decided not to let her relationship to one of the detectives be known. Then, if she supported his theories, she might be accused of favoritism. It would be wrong, of course. She loved her brother very much, but there was no way she would agree with him if his theories were wrong from her point of view. And of course no one would believe her if she said that.

Class Q still felt very suspicious of the Takamura siblings, but so far, the only incriminating evidence they had found was that both of them were extremely good at martial arts. "Therefore, my computer program says we should concentrate on the crime scenes and the clues we might obtain there." said Kazuma. Ryu turned slightly from the window, thinking hard. "So far the only clues we've got from the scenes themselves are the golden throwing darts and they haven't been very helpful."

"I think we should have another look at the crime scenes. We might find something we overlooked last time." said Meg. "And where's Kyuu got to?" She added, "I haven't seen him since last night." Ryu gave a small smile. He knew where Kyuu was. He had realized it this morning when Kyuu got up and dressed hurriedly in answer to a knock at the door and then disappeared until breakfast. He had gone to talk to Kay

**Okay! I am not continuing any fics until I get at least one review for any one of them. Please review! It doesn't take that long, you just have to click that little purplish button down there. **

**If no one reviews, I will lose all hope and inspiration! **

**The offer I made to the first person to review in my Yu Yu Hakusho fic still stands here too.(Read the author's note at the bottom of that fic to find out what I'm talking about!) **

**P.S. today, the 26th of November, is my mom's birthday. So, this update is dedicated to her, without which I would never have come up with a crossover like this one. **

**Love Ya, Mom! **


	6. The Key

They decided to look at the crime scenes once again. Meg was right. They had overlooked looking under the lab tables and the library bookshelves. After quite some failed attempts, they found a key chain with an ordinary-looking key on it. Attached to the chain was a little arrow with a heart at the notched end. The chain itself wasn't important, as Kazuma said; it was the circumstances in which it had been found. When the detectives were searching in the library the beam above them, weakened by the fire, fell down. After the dust and ashes settled down they saw the key chain glinting at them from on top of the beam. The detectives kept the chain because they wondered how it could have got there. Ryu got an idea. He asked Suoh to show the detectives the exact places the darts had landed Suoh showed them the other crime scenes and then led them to the wall in the library where the dart was still embedded. "The angle at which the dart has been thrown suggests a slight tilt. It means that the dart might have been thrown from above." He said. "Yes, but…." Suoh looked uncertain. "Only the best martial artists can throw darts from any angle, right, Suoh?" Ryu said, looking intently at him. "That's why I think that only a good dart-thrower could have done that."

"No, actually. The angle is always caused when an experienced artist throws from far away." Said Suoh, his face turning emotionless. The detective's face turned thoughtful. Suoh said, "Well, if that's all, I have to go now. I have to make sure the Kaichou does his paperwork instead of slacking off. Goodbye." The class Q stood there for a few minutes, and then decided to go find Kyuu. They were still searching for him when they saw Kay sitting under a tree talking animatedly with a red-haired boy. She looked in their direction and smiled. She said something to the red-head and went over to them. "If you're searching for Kyuu-san you'll find him in the third library." " Umm… thank you." Said Meg. Weird. It was as if she had read their minds... "No, only your body language" Said Kay smiling. Meg was taken aback. Kay suddenly turned and started. Kira was heading their way. She had something in her hand. She whisked Kay away and told her something in an undertone. "What?!" "Keep it down" "Right. Sorry." They whispered some more, making the detectives more curious as to what they were saying. They went closer, and Kinta heard the words "but he said he wouldn't….." from Kira before she trailed away, evidently noticing the detectives coming closer. "Um... anyway, I should probably get going... or else Suoh will think I'm shirking my responsibilities as Secretary." She started moving away, but Kay stopped her, and they exchanged a look. "Maybe, a little time." Kay looked slightly hopeful. Kira lowered her head and said, "I don't think… I think I've found someone … It's not-" Kinta's cell phone rang loudly, and Kinta said something about stupid cells under his breath. Kira, apparently taking this as an opportunity to get away, did just that. Kay, looking thoughtful, started moving away, too. She went back to the redhead and told him something which made him smirk. (In a nice way) Class Q shook their heads and went on. They spent the day interviewing some people who frequented that section of the library, but drew up at a blank each time they showed them the key chain. Until one girl said, "Oh, yes, I've seen that before." "Really? Where?" Said Kinta, trying and failing to control his enthusiasm. "Umm, a guy friend of mine gave that to a very popular girl as a birthday present." "Who?" Asked Ryu, more excited now. But the girl disappointed them by saying that she didn't know.

Later, the DDS students were a little disappointed, but Ryu said, "If someone was trying to close down Clamp School, there had to be a reason behind it. What better than a girl?" Meg was up in arms after that. Ryu calmed her down. "What I meant, Meg, is the literal meaning of the proverb, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Some popular girl who had been turned down by Nikoru just might have done it." Kyuu looked a little thoughtful. He said, "But do you really think a girl would go to that extreme?" Ryu nodded. "She just might."


	7. A Strange Jealousy

Hi-hi! I finally seem to have mastered the art of making these break-thingies, and I'm in a really good mood today. That's probably because my birthday is the day after tomorrow!!

I'm soo happy!!

heh heh... ENJOY!!!

* * *

"Right." Meg walked purposefully to the door of the lounge, dressed in the Clamp School uniform. "Today's the first day of classes, and I intend to go undercover to find out what we're looking for." Kyuu came in, also wearing the uniform. "Don't you mean who?" "Hmm?" Ryu came in. Meg blushed slightly. _'He looks really nice in that'_ She thought. "I mean, we have to find someone who fits the description of the Maestro, since we're sure it's one of the students." Kyuu butted in on her thoughts. "Uhh, yeah," she said, turning red. They left after waiting for Kazuma.

The teacher introduced Kyuu, Ryu and Megumi to the rest of the ninth graders. They saw, with surprise, that Kira and Nokoru were in this class, too. Kira smiled at them, but Nokoru looked steadfastly at the teacher. After she finished, she left. The three of them looked confused, but then Kira stood up.

She smiled at them, and said, "Don't worry, this is homeroom. I'm supposed to help you with your schedules today, so, Narakata-san, why don't you help Amakusa-san?" She looked at a boy sitting near her, who jerked his head up from his book, flushing almost imperceptibly. "Sure," he nodded at Ryu.

Ryu moved towards a desk next to him. "Suzuka-chan, you'll show Minami-san around, right? And you, Shito-kun?" They also nodded their agreement and started talking to them. By the end of the homeroom period, Kyuu and Ryu had some basic knowledge of how things worked here, and found their lockers and shelves in the locker rooms. "Why do we need shelves?" asked Kyuu. "To place whatever doesn't go in your locker."

"Huh?" "For example, if I don't want to carry my laptop to class with me, I'm not going to risk it getting damaged in the locker. So, I'll put it on my shelf." "Oh, I see. But doesn't that leave it in the danger of being stolen?" Shito gave him a strange look. "Nothing can be stolen in Clamp School. There are like, a million security cameras and other things to prevent it. Not to mention the Clamp School Detectives." "The Clamp School Detectives? Who're they?"

Now Shito was really looking at him strangely. "You're new, but you have been here for the weekend, haven't you?" "Yeah." Said Kyuu. "And you haven't heard of the Clamp School Detectives?" "No, I haven't." "Well, then have you gone to the council room to introduce yourself?" "Yeah, kinda." Said Kyuu, shiftily avoiding the question.

"Didn't Imonoyama tell you then?" Then it was Kyuu's turn to be surprised. "Tell me what?"

"He'd probably only tell the girls, the womanizer." Said Narakata, bringing Ryu over to that part of the room. Ryu looked at Kyuu. Something could be heard in his tone, and wasn't respect. Kyuu got the message. "So, you don't like this guy Imonoyama?" Shito shook his head. "Oh, I like him well enough, but Kohaku here doesn't. Neither do about half of the guys in this class."

Kyuu looked bewildered. What could Nokoru have done to get all these guys dislike? "Why?" asked Ryu, voicing his thoughts. "Because." They looked at each other and shook their heads. Shito continued, "He's the most famous guy in school." "He's also the smartest in most fields." "He never seems to have any faults." "He's the head of the council, and so is at a position of authority." "He's also extremely rich, and practical about where he spends his money." "And," finished Narakata, "He's the kind of guy that girls love." "So, basically, you don't like him because he seems perfect." "No, we don't like him because he's the kind of guy that girls love. Even the most sensible ones." saying this, Narakata hit the books down on the desk irritatedly, looking furious. Shito viewed him amusedly, as if he knew something they didn't, but he just shook his head when he was asked about it.

Suzuka was really friendly to Meg, and Meg soon knew all that was to be known about all the popular guys in the school, and about the school itself. She showed her a lot of things, which Meg was bursting with when she finally came down to the gate of the school building. "Hey guys!" Kyuu and Ryu were still thinking, while they were waiting for her. Ryu said, "Hey, Meg. Did you find out anything?" She nodded. "I found out some interesting stuff."

* * *

Review! Review! Get virtual cookies!!

Maybe a heart!! thank you, people!!


	8. Artemis who?

Okay, here's my next chappie. Now I know exactly who is behind the incidents(I didn't in the beginning U)

I've got the ending three chappies typed up, but the middle is a little difficult. On with the fic!

oh, and by the way, thanks to Miki-chan and Mask Rider Roy for sticking by the whole story. I wouldn't have half the reviews to my stories if the two of you hadn't diligently reviewed almost each chapter of mine.

I have also finally figured out how to use a line break. My stories **will** be neater from now on.

* * *

"Wait... so the most popular girl in the school is Kira?" 

Meg nodded. "Apparently she has a lot of boys giving her gifts on Valentine's Day and they always go to her athletic events to cheer her on. In fact, there's one today. It's an archery competition." They went to the archery competition, and, as Meg had told them, found a lot of boys supporting Kira. "Next round, Hokishino Natsumi, Takamura Kira, Zawatomi Marie. First, Hokishino Natsumi."

A brown haired girl stepped up. She got a few cheers from her friends. She aimed and shot, her arrow coming just below the mark. "Next, Takamura Kira." There were quite a few cheers from the crowd of boys, but most of them had the sense to stay quiet as she concentrated on the shot.

Ryu looked at her shooting, and suddenly, his eyes widened. "I see..." She shot, her arrow coming neatly right on the bull's eye. The crowd of guys burst into applause and shouting. Kira sighed because of the noise. The last girl stood up, almost shaking with fright.

Kira turned to the crowd, and, with her usual quiet demeanor asked them all to quiet down. But there was a fire in her eyes that no one could miss, and no one could recognize. The girl shot. The winner was announced. It was Kira.

"You go, Artemis." Someone from the crowd shouted.

Kira's eyes widened. "Please don't call me that."

Afterwards, Kyuu asked Kira why she found the name insulting. Ryu also said, "Yes, Artemis is the name of the immortal huntress, the best archer. Why would you react like that?" She hesitated. "It's not the name of the goddess that insults me, it's the Artemis incidents-You see, there's a thief whose name is Artemis, and she's stolen quite a lot of stuff. The Clamp Campus Detectives have gotten close to finding out who she is, actually." They looked at her. "A thief?" She nodded. "Yes, a thief named Artemis. She's been annoying Clamp School by stealing quite a lot of stuff. Also, there's absolutely no pattern to her work. We at the council think she's crazy."

Suddenly, a cell phone's ring sounded. Kira picked up her phone, and her eyes widened. "Another one? Where?" She turned in the direction of the clock tower. "Oh, brilliant." She said it softly, not wanting anyone to hear, but Class Q heard it anyway. "What the-"

Kinta said, squinting at the clock tower, which was gleaming. But it was late afternoon, why would the tower gleam? - There were strobe lights. They shone in the pattern of a Bow, and within it, an A. "She sure does things with style." _Kira_ "Surely no thief would do that. What about security cameras?"_Kazuma_ "We think there's someone inside the council who's helping her give false feeds to the cameras. She can only be seen if you go there in person." _Kira _

She started as the phone gave an impatient beep. She smiled quietly. "Yes, it is very striking." "Who are you talking to?" "Idomu, I'll be there in five minutes." She closed the phone. "Udachi." She said, before breaking out into a run, in the direction of the tower. The others tried to follow, but she went too fast, taking short cuts through the tree branches. Soon, they had lost her, but they caught up with Nokoru, also heading the same way.

He was running at the same speed as them, so they made it to the bottom of the tower at the same time. Suoh came running from another direction. "Where's Kira?" He asked. Nokoru answered. "She's gone to check the mains systems."

Suddenly, a girl's head popped out from the door. But it was the wrong way up. She cocked her head. "Ooh, new people! Even more interesting!" She jumped down with a grace that even Suoh did not possess. "Hi there! She ventured nearer and said, "I'm Artemis. And you are?" They slowly told her their names, a little stumped. She nodded and smiled. "Right," she said, "I'll be baking some more cookies tonight. And they'll be in the shape of tiny airplanes. In hangars. Well, toodles for now!" And she smiled, and jumped away, doing a few back-flips, then running away.

"Stop!!" Suoh shouted. They started running after her. "Where did you hide them?" shouted Nokoru, as he ran after her. "The jewels?" _Artemis _"Yes" _Nokoru_ "Oh, they're safe. Very safe." And, winking at him, she vanished.

* * *

After a few minutes, they started working quickly to find out where she had gone. But they couldn't, although they kept seeing some rustling in the trees. 

Kira came running into the scene, making everyone pause for a minute. "What?" She asked, evidently not wanting to waste her breath. Suoh answered by pointing up at the branches she must have disappeared into. Kira nodded and jumped up, after a few minutes, she emerged with-Akira. "Akira? What were you doing up there?" Akira looked as if he had lost his directions at the moment. "I was cooking by the kitchen window. It's right there. He pointed to the trees. "It is?"

Suoh jumped up there and reported that as true. They had lost her, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.

Suoh sighed, but the detectives could see something wrong with the sigh. It was as if he was sighing with relief, rather than tiredness from losing her once again. Ryu looked at him, and the final piece in the puzzle clicked into place. He understood who Artemis was.

* * *

Soo... cliffie, for once in my fic. Why don't my reviewers vote who Artemis is? 

I'll accept answers like:- Utako, Negisa, Kira, any other female character in this fic and the series, or a new OC.

Hopefully I'll get more thwn two votes. sigh


	9. Stealing planes

Still not dead. Exhausted because of exams, maybe, but not dead. Exams are over-now I'm exhausted because there are classes, _classes_ for next year's exam-in **March**. I hate the educational system.

Disclaimer: Me no own ClassQ, Clamp School. Me take temporarily, you no sue. Me own Kira, you take, me sue.

Enjoy the story!!

* * *

Stealing Planes: 

In the night, they were keeping watch over three planes which Nokoru said Artemis might steal. Kyuu still couldn't understand how a girl his age could steal a plane, but Akira assured him that it could be done. Suddenly, his walkie-talkie crackled to life. Kira's voice filtered in. "She did it! No one came near the plane, but it's readying itself for take-off!" "Right!" he said into the receiver, breaking into a run to the place Ryu was keeping watch. " Ryu, the plane's taken off on its own!" Ryu nodded, alert and said, "She must be in the control tower! That's the only place from which you can send instructions to the planes!"

Suoh's voice broke into the receiver, signaling all of them. "I've seen her! She's in the control tower!" They started running in that direction in great haste. When they reached, they saw Suoh, Nokoru, Kira, and Akira, trying to follow Artemis, who was in the shadows. They ran after her. Suoh and Kira looked at each other, and suddenly made a well-coordinated running start. Then they disappeared around a corner. The others continued running after them. They reached a point where the person stopped in the shadows, as if waiting for them.

It was definitely Artemis. She smiled at them. "Where are Suoh and Kira?" Nokoru asked. She kept on smiling and said, "I shook them off, so they're a bit lost right now." As she spoke, suddenly she turned her head to one side, as if listening. There came the sound of footsteps, and suddenly Kira and Suoh burst from a door at the side. They looked at Artemis for a minute, while she looked at them, and the others stared at both of them, dumfounded. Artemis smiled again at all the confusion, and was off with a 'see ya later' "Ah!" Kira ran after her. So did the rest. "Wait right there!" Kira said, as she continued running after her. They turned around a corner, and to their dismay, she was gone again. "Brilliant." Suoh said, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, a sleepy Kay, still in her nightgown, came through a door. She yawned and asked them sleepily, "Where am I? I seemed to have gone sleepwalking again." "Sleepwalking?" asked Nokoru incredulously. "Yeah. I've a history." With that she rubbed her eyes, for the entire world like a little child who'd just woken up. "A history of sleepwalking? That's strange." Kazuma said. But Kyuu told him it was true. "And how would you know, Mr. Smarty-pants?" Kinta asked him. "Uh... I just do." Kyuu looked a little uncomfortable. " Okay. So we lost her. Now what?" Ryu said quickly, changing the subject. "Now we go to the council room to work out why she took the plane." Akira said, smiling. "I must ask her the recipe for all the cookies she leaves for us. They're not from here, and I can't understand what's in them by just tasting them."

"What's this about cookies, anyway?" Kinta asked. "They're good to eat, but you guys talk about them as if they're clues or something." "They are" Kira said. "She leaves messages about what she's about to steal in the shapes of the cookies. We should find out what's next." She sighed. "I wish I could cook like her." Ryu was surprised. "You can't?" He asked her, keeping the surprise out of his voice. "Nope." She smiled. "Somehow no one even allows me to go near the kitchens, for fear of me burning either myself or the Building." "That bad?" Kinta asked. She just turned away a little.

Now class Q was confused. They were sure that Kira was Artemis, but she couldn't cook- and they had seen her chasing after Artemis herself. They discussed it on the way, splitting up from the Clamp School council. "So, it can't be Kira, since we saw her chasing Artemis. The only way a person could have got out of that room was through the window, or through the door. As far as I can make out from the two digital photographs my computer's camera took, there was a sheer drop of about 50 feet outside the window. No one, not even a master ninja, could have survived that drop, especially calculating the few seconds that she had for disappearing." Kazuma gave this extremely lengthy speech, then looked at the screen again.

"So the only other possibility is..." Kinta said. "That she went through the door." Ryu continued. "But if that's true then Kay would've seen her." Kyuu said. "But she says she didn't... unless she was sleepwalking at the time that Artemis went through that door." "Which is highly doubtful." Kazuma said. "She didn't look all that sleepy to me." "Hmm... it is a problem." They were thoughtful as they went to the office and saw the cookies.

* * *

(Let's skip the cookies part, it's not got that much relation, and I need to wrap up the fic fast.) 

Soo... everyone who reviewed and said it was Kira, have you changed your minds? If you have...Oh, never mind. Whosoever gets it right will get... a prize. The prize will have to constitute something written, or something virtual. Cookie? Or maybe a one-shot with your OC in it?

Review, people!!


	10. Programming Insanity

**I'm not used to writing long author's notes, but I just want to take a moment to thank my 23 reviewers. I'm really happy that I got so many reviews, and I hope they keep coming!!**

**Haru-chan, disclaimer, please.**

**Haru: Kira-chan doesn't own anything except Kira herself. Don't sue her. It would be a waste of your time, as she's always broke.**

**Hey!!**

* * *

"Now, class, we'll be learning the intricacies of C++. I hope you're prepared, it's a difficult language, and we have to speed-study it to complete our syllabus for the term." Miss Hitomi Otani, Kazuma's Advanced Programming teacher, smiled at the class.

She had been looking more and more haggard these past few weeks. Kazuma had considered asking her what was wrong, because she seemed nice enough, and all the other students almost worshipped her. She went over to the LCD screen and demonstrated a few basic techniques for graphics. Kazuma knew them already.

He was engrossed in what was wrong with his teacher as he looked into his laptop and absently typed a few of his favourite graphic commands-commands to make a basic, but tough-to-play video game. The music from the game filtered into the classroom, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Ehehe... I'm sorry about that..." He said. Miss. Otani came up to his seat. "Are you alright there, Kazuma-san?" He quickly rewrote the program and looked up at her. "I'm fine, Otani-sensei. How about you?" As he asked the question, she looked at him oddly. Then, hesitantly, she nodded. "I'm fine."

She turned back to the class and said loudly, "Class, go on to the next part of your program." She went back to her seat and sat down, as if she was tired. Kazuma hunched over his work again. But he was thinking. The way she had looked... she couldn't hide the shaken look in her eyes... and then there was that other feeling he could see emanating from her. He had seen it before...

Meanwhile, Suoh was gazing in horror at his computer screen. Two red words repeatedly flashed across the screen. He called his sister on her cell phone and spoke into it urgently. "...yes, it is. We need to contact the Computer Sciences department. You do that, I'll try to stop it from my side. Hurry, there's no time to lose." With that, he was back at work, trying to do the best he could. Then again, he wasn't that good at programming. He prayed that Kira would be able to hurry.

Kira ran into Kyuu, Ryu and Meg as they were taking a break after class. The lack of clues was frustrating them. When Kira literally ran into Kyuu, they both collapsed, but Kira righted herself before reaching the ground, and continued running without a word. The three looked at each other and nodded. She had never been so impolite before. Something was wrong.

They thought about where she was running, and then caught a buggy there. It would get them there faster, and besides, they hadn't as much stamina as her. They reached the lab and realized instantly that something was wrong. Everyone, including Kazuma, was deep into typing at all the available computers.

"What's the matter?' Kyuu asked Miss Otani. "There's a major virus that has got into the whole system. It's not pretty. Everything, including the backup files will be deleted." She replied. "And on top of that," Kazuma added, "All of Clamp School's important records are on those files. Everything from the names and characteristics of the students to the budget and all important events scheduled to take place, and the ones which have already taken place. If those files are deleted, then Clamp School will have to start almost from scratch."

Suddenly, from the big screen in the centre of the room, there filtered in an image, well-known by now. The golden dart. Kira loked into her screen and muttered under her breath. "Maestro."

* * *

**So... a little bad, but then I couldn't find a place to end, and picked this one. **

**Hey, if anyone's interested, please come to my new forums! I've just made them, and I need people to join! I think I'll create a whole Anime/Manga section under one of the subheadings. The URL is discussions.activeboard(dot)com I'd really appreciate it.**

**Btw, I've now accepted Rachel's Challenge. If you're interested at all, please go to rachelschallenge(dot)com It's about being a better person and helping the world.**

**You may just start a chain reaction. **


	11. The Mystery Unravels Pt1

**Hie! Not Dead! I've finished writing this and am putting them up at one shot.**

**I'm so very happy!!**

**Haru-chan, you know what to do.**

**Haru: Although she wishes that she owned something, she does not. She's not broke anymore, but is still poor, so don't sue her.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Mystery Unravels-Part One

Meg didn't know what to do, but Kyuu and Ryuu started trying to avert the calamity at hand. They asked Miss Otani if she could do it.

She nodded determinedly and began clicking on various things on the screen.

"Oh no." She breathed. "What, Otani-sensei?" Kazuma asked. She said, "I'll have to hack into the database from here, as this isn't connected, but I don't know the codes." She had stopped typing.

Kira pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around Miss Otani's computer. Everyone turned to her. Her fingers clacked over the keyboard a couple of times, and she used the mouse to select an option.

After that she moved back. "There." She said. "Now the Cgi files need to be overwrittewn for the firewalls to be effective against the virus. Please do that, Miss Otani." The lady hesitated, and then asked Kira, "How did you know the codes? Only someone who might have inflicted the virus would have..."

Kira's eyes widened and then narrowed. "I did no such thing," She said curtly. Then, seeing Miss Otani wasn't co-operating, she took matters into her own hands, and typed out some commands. Five silent, scary minutes later, the entire class breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Kira! Wait up!" Kyuu called, running from the computer labs. "Hmm?" She turned. He bent down, panting, and asked her, "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded. "Shoot."

"Right, then. Do you want Artemis caught?"

The question seemed to catch her off balance.

"What?"

"I said do-"

"I heard what you said. Of course I want Artemis caught."

Kyuu looked as if he was satisfied with the answer.

"What about the others?"

"What?"

These questions were either mindless, or he was an utter genius, Kira thought.

Out loud, she told him, "I'm sure that they all do."

"That's great. I've got it!" Kyuu jumped up and down like someone who was insane-_or maybe a genius_ thought Kira, grimly.

* * *

The next day, as Ryu, Kyuu and Meg were walking to school, they heard a whispered argument. They couldn't make out what they were saying, but as they went closer, they could hear the voices more clearly.

Kay and Kira were arguing in muted tones. ".. I don't think it's use pressing anyone..." Kira said.

"That's what you think. But if they hadn't read and understood, they wouldn't have helped..."

"...you did, without knowing it,"

"I did sort of know, silly..."

"Not everyone can read minds like you..."

"Which is why I'm convinced you've gone the wrong way on this..."

"He wouldn't like... no one likes it being said to their face..."

"If they're dense enough, it doesn't matter..."

"He's not, I tell you!"

At this, there was a shushing noise from Kay, and they both moved away. The puzzled members of class Q kept wondering about this conversation. Kyuu and Ryu understood some part of it.

"So, Narakata-kun, you like Kira-chan?"

At this the boy jerked with a force that made his spectacles come off.

"Wha-who told you? I-I mean, it's not true!"

Ryuu sighed. As usual, Kyuu had jumped right in, without any regard for tact.

Kyu said, "Well, I thought so, anyway. Didn't you give her this?" At 'this', he produced the keychain, shaped like the arrow and the heart.

Narakata turned pale, which was proof that he'd seen it before.

"Yes, I did," he admitted, "How'd you get it? Didn't she like it?"He asked.

"Oh, she liked it, all right. A little too much."said Ryu, "She must have kept it on her constantly. She lost it a while ago. We'll give it back to her."

Kyuu, as usual, continued to ask. "Does she know it comes from you?"

"No, obviously," Shito replied for his friend. He was grinning like no tommorrow.

"If I may ask you something, Narakata-kun?" Ryuu ventured. "Go ahead," Narakata said. "Is Kira-chan the reason you don't like Nokoru-kun?"

The boy flushed again. He looked away, which was answer enough for Ryu. Now, he felt like he had enough information. Time to confront Artemis.

* * *

**So, R and R, people.**

**Little purple button! If you don't press it, it'll haunt your dreams!!(I can't believe I'm resorting to blackmail!... Actually, I can...)**


	12. The Mystery Unravels Pt2

**Next Chappie up! Last two chappies are going to be up tomorrow, just 'cause I say so!**

**Oh, where, oh where, has my Haru-chan gone**

**Oh, where, oh where can he BEEEE!!**

**With his tail cut-"That's enough!!"(_Haru, looking freaked out, appears)_**

**Hey, it got you here, didn't it?**

**Haru: This wretched bathroom singer owns only a couple of songs, poems, a novel or two... nothing related to this fic.**

* * *

The Mystery Unravels-Part Two: A Plan is formed

"Kira-chan, may we speak to you?"

"Umm... sure."

No wonder she was daunted. The whole strengh of class Q was bearing down on her. Ryu was looking especially serious.

Kyuu opened up the discussion. "We know you're Artemis."

Kira looked a little (.) due to his directness.

"I can't cook."She pointed out. "But Ijyuin-kun can." Said Meg.

Kira smiled. "Akira-kun doesn't know the ingredients-he said so himself."

"That doesn't rule out that you could have handed the ingredients to him and asked him to bake them." Kazuma had the answer.

Ryu added, "Also, that day's Artemis doesn't rule you out. Kay-chan admitted to it being her. She simply yanked on her sleeping gown after going through the door."

Kay appeared, looking apologetically at Kira. Kira was obviously agitated.

"It's obvious that you like Nokoru-kun." Kyuu of all people, was talking about feelings.

Ryu interrupted."You wanted his attention, and hence the Artemis incidents."

"The others wanted to help in their own way, I suppose." Said Meg.

"I somehow don't think that Nokoru-kun knows this." Said Kazuma.

"It's not that," She said, flushing. He won't acknowledge that I like him, let alone that I am Artemis. Even if I admit it, it doesn't matter. The school won't press charges. It was harmless fun, and I don't see why you had to interfere." She looked angry.

"We know, and we're sorry, but we wanted some information from Artemis-I mean, from you."Kyuu said. She looked warily at them. "You can't link me to the maestro-I have no idea about it."

"Wait,"said Ryu. "On the Thirteenth of this month, a fire occurred in the first library. It was about that time that you stole some jewels from Clamp School's collection."

"Yes," said Kira, looking a little less wary. "You had to edit the feed sent to the security cameras to do so. But you edited quite a number of feeds, didn't you? We think that you edited some part which would be very helpful to us in our search for the maestro." Said Kazuma.

Kira looked thoughtful. "You really think so?"

_It was the thirteenth. Udachi-kun had helped me hack into the system, and I edited feeds sent to about six or seven cameras, mainly ones near the vault, and a couple near the library, where I wanted to escape. _

_I went in quickly,taking what I needed, and heading out. That's when I heard the screams coming from the library. I knew it was the Maestro, and I felt like kicking myself, I'd left the field wide open for him to do something._

_The fire in the library was pretty bad. There were a couple of students were still stuck in the Library. Normally, the Clamp School Fire Brigade was very good, but this was no ordinary fire. It had already grown to large proportions. So I went ahead and entered through one of the top windows. I landed on a beam-and left my keychain there, it seems. I got the students out okay. _

Kira seemed to lapse into Artemis as she spoke, thinking about what had happened.

The class Q got excited. Finally, a lead! Kira showed them some clips she cut from the security cameras near the library. On one of them, they finally spotted something.

"There!" Kazuma said, pointing. There was a young man with dark blue hair in a janitor's uniform, sweeping innocently. But he had just slipped from one of the smaller doors to the library. But he remained with his back to the camera.

Just then, he turned to run, allowing them to get a good look at his face. 'He looks familiar," Thought Kazuma.

The image was enlarged. Kazuma and Kira got it at almost the same time. "Miss Otani!" "Umm... correct me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't really look like a woman to me.." Kira wheeled around. "That's not Miss Otani, it's someone who resembles her!" "Then it's someone who's related to her!" Kazuma felt relieved. That's why she had been looking off...

"There's one more thing..."Kyuu said, a little hesitantly,.

"The last few incidents occurred when you were getting something, correct?"

Kira looked a little wary again. "I told you..."

"Yes, we know that!" He interrupted. "But did you think that maybe he has been figuring out when you're going to go next? He would know that you'd cut out the security cameras then."

"You mean... I've been helping him?" She looked crushed.

Meg put an arm on her shoulder comfortingly. "Not conciously, of course."

Her face changed and she looked determined. "Fine. What should I do to help then?"

They formulated a plan...

* * *

**Review, people!!**

**Please!!**


	13. The Denouement

**Okay!! I know I promised an update earlier, but I really couldn't manage. I now have other (sigh) responsibilities...**

**Haru-chan! Must I always sing to get your attention?**

**Haru: NOOOO! I'm right here!! She doesn't own anything!!**

* * *

Kyuu and Kinta walked into the empty classroom. Meg, already there, turned and asked them, "Did you get it?" Kinta grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, yeah!"

"We got all the info we needed from the Clamp student council's files." Said Kyuu, "What about you guys? Is the presentation ready?"

"Yep." Said Kazuma, looking pleased with his work.

"We should start sometime soon."said Ryu. Nokoru came in just then. "As you asked, I've requested a general meeting about the Maestro. All the students and the teachers have been requested to be there."

Kira followed him in. She looked at class Q and gave them a silent nod. She had had a video diary stored on the clamp system. She had documented all of her thoughts, even the ones as Artemis, in them. According to Class Q, the Maestro might have stumbled on it and used her thefts as distractions. She had made a special plan for today. If they were right and she had worded it carefully enough, he would be present at the meeting.

The meeting starts:

Nokoru: We of the student council have called this meeting to discuss the grave issue of the one who calls himself "The Maestro". The pranks were harmless at first, but they have now become unbearable. We request anyone who has any information regarding the Maestro to please step forward. Remember, the explosion at the laboratory the other night could have seriously endangered lives.

He paused.

No one spoke up.

Nokoru: Very well, then. We have no other choice.

Class Q came up on the stage.

Nokoru: These are detectives hired to find out who the maestro is. They have found hard evidence which indicates the criminal.

He stepped back and let them take centre stage.

Kyuu: This case seemed practically impossible to solve to begin with. But the one who's responsible has been becoming more nervous, more desperate. They're slipping. And we get our clues. There are Three clues!

Kazuma: One-this video.

A video plays, showing the young man in the janitor's uniform slipping out of the library.

Ryu: Two-a computer file containing all the hack codes into the clamp school database.

A list of names and codes lights up the screen.

Meg: Three-The fact that a Kamagawa Azumu was declined a scholarship to the school , the reason being that he wasn't a good enough player of the piano.

Miss Otani gasps.

Kinta(Theatrically): Miss Otani, your last name is Kamagawa!

Miss Otani looks disturbed.

Kazuma(points): That young man is your younger brother.

She looks nervous.

Ryu: You found the hack codes and you were good enough to break the security codes, weren't you, Miss Otani?

Meg: You wanted to get back at Clamp School for refusing your brother admission.

She starts trembling.

Kyuu: There's only one answer!! Miss Otani, are you the Maestro?

Miss Otani starts crying softly. Before she can answer, a voice from the back of the hall shouts, "It wasn't her!"

A young man comes running to the front of the room.

Kyuu wheels around.

"No, it was you, wasn't it, Azumu-san?"

Security overpowers him and begins to drag him away. "I hate this school and the selectivity it stands for!! The rich and the worthless laugh at us, the poor and the talented!! I wanted to make you regret what you did!!" He was babbling. It was clear that he had slowly gone mad.

Miss Otani was in tears. "He wasn't like this before! He never meant to hurt anyone! We don't have enough money to fund his education!! This scholarship was his last hope!"

Nokoru gently told her, "We'll see what we can do, Miss Otani. Don't you worry about it."

"So that's that, then." Said Kyuu.

"Stay for the ball tonight." Said Nokoru, "It's a good function, and I garauntee you'll enjoy it."

"Fine,"said Kinta, "We're leaving tomorrow moring, bright and early."

* * *

**Me way too lazy to write about the ball.**

**... Well, actually, I've got some scenes written up, but they're rubbish, so...**

**This is the second last chappie!!**

**Go on, read the last one. And it would be really harsh if you didn't review at the end of the fic.**


	14. A Farewell

**Last Chapter!!**

**Look to new stories, kay? 'Cause now I can't do more than one-shots, but I can do one shots.**

**And I'm planning to put up a lot more in the original stories, more than fanfiction. I think I've graduated.**

**Haru: She doesn't own CSD. She, however, does own me, and I will feature in a lot of her original stories now.**

* * *

On the day of their departure, there was a surprise waiting for them.

Kira stood there, with a large suitcase, issuing tearful farewells to all and sundry. The guys had turned out in large numbers, feeling terrible.

Kira's friends from school, and archery competitors, were all saying their goodbyes, saying "How am I ever going to get such good competition again?"

Suoh, Akira, Utako and Nagisa were all at one side, looking pretty low.

Akira was holding a large cake box, Suoh an arsenal of weapons so tiny that ten of them fit in his palm easily. Utako was carrying a box of her favorite liquor chocolates, and Nagisa was holding a flute, and a CD case in her free hand.

After the boys and girls had had enough of teary farewells, they left, and Class Q had deduced what was going on. Kyuu said, "So, Kira, you're leaving then? Where to?"

Kira looked at them and said, "The United Kingdom."

"Oh."

Then the council members all went closer to Kira, holding out their gifts to her.

First, Akira gave her the box. "This is my most favorite cake to make, and it's the most delicious. I hope it reminds you of here." She smiled at him. "Thanks, Akira-kun. I'll never forget those cookies you helped me bake."

With a murmur of "It was nothing," he moved away.

Suoh stepped forward. He gave her the weapons, and she put them inside her suitcase carefully. He gave her a few instructions on how to make them, and then stepped away, hugging her.

Utako gave her the liquor chocolates, telling her if she ate a few her troubles would go away. Kira tried her hardest not to laugh.

Nagisa said, quietly, that she had written some music especially for her. She put her flute to her lips, and class Q heard some of the most beautiful music they had ever heard. "Here's a copy of it. I asked the music department to record it for you." She held out the CD case. Kira took it gratefully.

Nokoru came out at that very moment. He didn't give any reason as to why he was late.

He put on a stern face, very unlike him, held out his hand and said, "Sayonara, Takamura-san." She also behaved very peculiarly. She shook his hand, saying "Sayonara, Imonoyama-sama." Then she left, without turning back even once. Nokoru also returned quietly to-Suoh was astonished-doing his paperwork.

The next day, Suoh and Akira were pretty down. What was most surprising was that the Kaichou himself was his own smiling self. Suoh wondered why. Everyone who had been there also wondered about their cold parting.

They had expected her to maybe cry, or say something memorable, but the good-bye had been as cold as ice. As Nokoru smiled, he remembered what had happened on the night of the ball. That was why there wasn't any need for anything memorable.

What had needed to be said was said, all on the night before.

* * *

**Okay, That's it, the last chapter of this fic. Having never completed one before, I'm delighted.**

**I thank all dedicated readers who have read this story, even when it was a sorry mess when I first began writing it.**

**Thank You all.**

**I would be grateful if you all reviewed.(It's always there... the note begging people to find it in their hearts to review)**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
